


And Now The Stars Aren't Out Tonight

by almostmckirk (werestilinski)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/almostmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they sat in the church, watching their friends Spock and Nyota get married, Leonard leaned over, taking Jim's hand in his and whispering in his ear “Next time we're in church, it'll be you and me up there darlin', saying our vows.” He couldn't begin to imagine how wrong he was, the next time Jim stepped foot in church, he was quite alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now The Stars Aren't Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Promise by Matchbook Romance

Jim was shaking as he made his way to his seat, trying not to think about the fact that his best friend, his love, his Bones was in that box at the front of the church. He sat down, dropping his head into his hands as the tears he had been holding back began to flow, he could feel someone touching his shoulder, hear someone saying how sorry they were, but it all seemed so far away. 

He could remember the day it happened as clear as a summer's sky. Bones had been on shore leave for a family matter and he was due back on the Enterprise that afternoon, it was 7pm when Jim received communication from Starfleet headquarters,   
“Captain Kirk, I'm afraid we have some bad news, Doctor McCoy's shuttle was involved in an incident, there are no known survivors” Jim didn't hear the rest of the message, he sunk to his knees on the floor of the bridge, sobbing.

“Jim...” he was shook from his thoughts by an arm around his shoulder, it was Len's mother, “The service is starting love” she squeezed his shoulder and gave him that kind of comforting look that only mothers can give. It was soon his turn to say a few words, he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the front, swiping the tears from his face he began, 

“Bones, or Leonard as most of you knew him, wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend, he was a great man” Jim stifled a sob, determined to finish, “and I know I speak for everyone here when I say he will be greatly missed. I... I loved him so much, I always will. Last time we were here he said to me..” he broke down at this point, falling to his knees as he remembered what Bones had said about them getting married, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Spock standing over him offering a hand, “The stars in my sky are shining a lot less brighter without Bones.” he choked out as Spock led him away. 

A while after the service had finished, Jim was sitting on the grass next to Leonard's grave,   
“Well Bones, I guess it's just me now, so much for all our plans, huh? We were meant to grow old together Bones, travel the stars for years and then settle down, how could you leave me?” he broke down, pummeling the ground with his fists, “It's not fair! I don't know what I'm going to do without you, I'd gotten used to not being alone.” 

“Jim, you will never be alone” Spock sat down next to him, “You shall always have us. Leonard's family have left for the wake, would you like Nyota and I to wait for you?” 

“No, I'm coming now” he stood and began to walk away, stopping to turn to Spock who was following behind him, “Thank you Spock.” 

“I am simply stating the truth Jim, everyone aboard the Enterprise cares for you deeply, as do your family and Leonard's.” 

“It's true Jim” Uhura had joined them as they headed out of the church yard, “The captain's chair and your crew will be waiting for you when you're ready to come back.”

Jim didn't return to Starfleet for quite some time, it was hard to even contemplate life amongst the stars without his Bones.


End file.
